The code that made Trunks yell
by InsaneInTheMembraine
Summary: One day, Trunks receives a special letter in the mail.


One day, Trunks received a letter in the mail. Curious, he opened it up and read it.

A female oyster produces 100 million young in her lifetime, the typical hen lays 19 dozen eggs a year, and it is possible for one female cat to be responsible for the birth of 20,736 kittens in four years. Michelle Druggar holds the record for largest human family, having given birth to 17 children. Possums have one of the shortest pregnancies at 16 days. The shortest human pregnancy to produce a healthy baby was 22 weeks, 6 days - the baby was the length of a ballpoint pen. In 1958 Entomologist W.G. Bruce published a list of Arthropod references in the Bible. The most frequently named bugs from the Bible are: Locust: 24, Moth: 11, Grasshopper: 10, Scorpion: 10, Caterpillar: 9, and Bee: 4. People eat insects – called "Entomophagy"(people eating bugs) – it has been practiced for centuries throughout Africa, Australia, Asia, the Middle East, and North, Central and South America. Why? Because many bugs are both protein-rich and good sources of vitamins, minerals and fats. Triskaidekaphobia means fear of the number 13. Paraskevidekatriaphobia means fear of Friday the 13th, which occurs one to three times a year. In Italy, 17 is considered an unlucky number. In Japan, 4 is considered an unlucky number. A female ferret will die if it goes into heat and cannot find a mate. In ancient Rome, when a man testified in court he would swear on his testicles. The ZIP in "ZIP code" means Zoning Improvement Plan. Coca-Cola contained Coca (whose active ingredient is cocaine) from 1885 to 1903. A "2 by 4" is really 1 1/2 by 3 1/2. It's estimated that at any one time around 0.7% of the world's population is drunk. 40% of McDonald's profits come from the sales of Happy Meals. Every person, including identical twins, has a unique eye & tongue print along with their fingerprint. The "spot" on the 7-Up logo comes from its inventor who had red eyes. He was an albino. 315 entries in Webster's 1996 dictionary were misspelled. The "save" icon in Microsoft Office programs shows a floppy disk with the shutter on backwards. Albert Einstein and Charles Darwin both married their first cousins Camel's have three eyelids. On average, 12 newborns will be given to the wrong parents every day. John Wilkes Booth's brother once saved the life of Abraham Lincoln's son. Warren Beatty and Shirley McLaine are brother and sister.

A female oyster produces 100 million young in her lifetime, the typical hen lays 19 dozen eggs a year, and it is possible for one female cat to be responsible for the birth of 20,736 kittens in four years. Michelle Druggar holds the record for largest human family, having given birth to 17 children. Possums have one of the shortest pregnancies at 16 days. The shortest human pregnancy to produce a healthy baby was 22 weeks, 6 days - the baby was the length of a ballpoint pen. In 1958 Entomologist W.G. Bruce published a list of Arthropod references in the Bible. The most frequently named bugs from the Bible are: Locust: 24, Moth: 11, Grasshopper: 10, Scorpion: 10, Caterpillar: 9, and Bee: 4. People eat insects – called "Entomophagy"(people eating bugs) – it has been practiced for centuries throughout Africa, Australia, Asia, the Middle East, and North, Central and South America. Why? Because many bugs are both protein-rich and good sources of vitamins, minerals and fats. Triskaidekaphobia means fear of the number 13. Paraskevidekatriaphobia means fear of Friday the 13th, which occurs one to three times a year. In Italy, 17 is considered an unlucky number. In Japan, 4 is considered an unlucky number. A female ferret will die if it goes into heat and cannot find a mate. In ancient Rome, when a man testified in court he would swear on his testicles. The ZIP in "ZIP code" means Zoning Improvement Plan. Coca-Cola contained Coca (whose active ingredient is cocaine) from 1885 to 1903. A "2 by 4" is really 1 1/2 by 3 1/2. It's estimated that at any one time around 0.7% of the world's population is drunk. 40% of McDonald's profits come from the sales of Happy Meals. Every person, including identical twins, has a unique eye & tongue print along with their fingerprint. The "spot" on the 7-Up logo comes from its inventor who had red eyes. He was an albino. 315 entries in Webster's 1996 dictionary were misspelled. The "save" icon in Microsoft Office programs shows a floppy disk with the shutter on backwards. Albert Einstein and Charles Darwin both married their first cousins Camel's have three eyelids. On average, 12 newborns will be given to the wrong parents every day. John Wilkes Booth's brother once saved the life of Abraham Lincoln's son. Warren Beatty and Shirley McLaine are brother and sister.

Trunks read on. The format changed.

As child I was as dispassionate about food as one could be. I'm still not the "gourmand" in its connotation of a person who enjoys eating and often consumes copious amounts of food. But I have discovered that there is much pleasure to be gained from a good meal. My short stints away from home forced me to start cooking, but it was never anything interesting. That didn't change much when I first moved out and set up home in Bangalore a few years ago. But over the years, as I started discovering the finer nuances of food, I started experimenting in the kitchen. A few inspiring meals at some marvellous restaurants led me to start looking up recipes.

What the hell? Trunks thought. It was oddly intriguing. He couldn't stop reading.

I've been running in these shoes for about 6 weeks now and they are SO GREAT. It took me a few runs to adjust to them (probably didn't help that my first run in them was a 12-miler), but the fit my foot so well and they are extremely breathable. I think my favorite part is that they don't bother my bunion (my super wide right toe-box), but they are really secure on my foot.

Why do I care? Trunks thought. But he did.

Black Friday and Cyber Monday are not only synonymous with holiday shopping deals; they are also prone to identity theft and high risk of theft. It is important to remember these basic Christmas safety tips and ways for staying safe around the holidays while you are doing your holiday shopping in stores or online. While you might have your eyes set on snagging the next big deal in the store, burglars are looking for ways to break in while you are away and distracted from the home. Similarly, online thieves are out in full force ready to capitalize on the millions of online shoppers who are submitting their private credit card information. Whether you do your shopping online or in the stores, it is important to remember these basic Christmas safety tips to protect yourself against holiday season.

Christmas Safety Tips for Black Friday

While you are out standing in line for the stores to open at dawn or home late trying to scoop up every deal on Black Friday remember to keep in mind these basic Christmas safety tips.

Lock everything:This seems obvious, but more often than you would expect a burglar gets into a house just because something was left open or unlocked, especially with houseguests visiting who may not have keys.

Secure valuables:Never leave anything of value out in plain sight. If you have not already done so, now may be a good time to consider placing any jewelry, extra cash, or other valuables in a safe deposit box or even a secure hidden safe within the house. Nothing should ever be visible from any window and the master bedroom is the first room any intruder will check for valuables.

Control your social status:Though you might be tempted to broadcast to the world about how excited you are for your holiday travels or Black Friday shopping sprees, resist the urge to broadcast to the whole world that you are not going to be home. Many people cannot seem to wait to let everyone on Facebook or Twitter know that they are about to leave and this is a dangerous thing to share.

Leave the light on: Not the most eco-friendly advice, but the more it looks like someone is home, the less likely that someone will try to intrude on your home. Keep the lights on, the Christmas lights lit, and the television on. Anything to signal potential robbers that someone is home. The home automation and smartphone interactive management tools available from many security systems today allows for you to turn your off and on the lights throughout the day and night to keep up appearances that someone is home. Activate your alarm system:Again, while it may seem obvious, your mind is distracted and you could be in a rush to get out the door. Do not forget to arm your security system – this simple step will go a long way to protect your home.

When in doubt, think like a robber. How would they get in? Does it look like someone is home? Where are your valuables? Use common sense, remember these easy home security tips, and ensure your possessions will be safe from harm while you are out doing your Christmas shopping, traveling, or partying.

At this point. Trunks set the letter aside. It was long and he had a headache. He didn't care anymore.

Then he blinked and looked at it again.

This wasn't just random ramblings and facts. It was, in fact, a cipher. Not only that, it had a message embedded into it – a help message!

"Oh Lordy preserve me!" he yelled, then grabbed a pen and set to work on decoding.


End file.
